


A Look Back At Our Childhood

by Demi_Chaos



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Childhood Memories, Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:14:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25291489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demi_Chaos/pseuds/Demi_Chaos
Summary: Percy has a long day, and a rough night. His brain isn't any help either, choosing to spend the night analyzing just what went wrong in his life.Based on the fact that I'm turning 20 in like 5 months and I'll never be in my teens ever again.
Kudos: 9





	A Look Back At Our Childhood

Percy Jackson was a hero. That was the only thing he knew how to be. Going on quests and helping out the Greek Gods became his life from the ripe old age of 12, and he could never change that. His entire youth was dedicated to becoming a great hero, but he’s old now.

He had a long day of quests and finally got home. He’s too tired to stay awake, but now that he’s in bed, he can’t sleep.

Percy knows he isn’t a kid anymore, he has his entire future ahead of him, but he can’t help looking back. Thoughts of his childhood creep up to him in the moments he expects the least, such as tonight. He pulled the covers closer, trying to stop his brain from finding the reason why it all went south… but that can’t exactly happen now can it.

He thinks for a bit then blames the fates for this mess. They could have simply not written the prophecy that he was meant to fulfil and his life would have been a lot easier. But then he realizes that the Fates simply tell the events and don't create them, he would have died at the earliest chance if there wasn’t prophecy to protect him from Zeus’s wrath.

He then blames the gods for causing it to happen. They could have been a bit smarter in their ways, a bit wiser in order to prevent their downfall. But then he realizes that they’re gods that have been around for centuries, there’s no way that they’d change without a direct reason. 

He blames his father for falling in love with his mother. He wishes he wasn’t his father’s son. That way, he wouldn’t exist in the way he does now. His mother could have fallen in love with a better man and he’d be a normal child with a normal name and no weight on his shoulders. But then he realizes that if that were the case, he wouldn’t exist at all, and his mother might not have had the strength to keep on going. That and a different child would have taken his unfortunate shoes.

He blames his younger self for it all going south. He thinks about what would have happened if he fell into a coma once he was done being 11 as a way of preventing the demigodly mess from taking place. But then he realizes that there isn’t an age to blame for his mistakes, and that the prophecy would have demanded a lot from him even before he was ready 

When he thinks about his childhood, he blames himself for it all. But then he doesn’t. All his worth and self importance stems from the fact that he’s Olympus’s current hero. His shoes could have been filled by Thalia or Jason or Nico or Bianca as they were also existing children of the Big Three that could have taken his spot. But then he realizes that it couldn’t have been the case.

Sleep takes him as he was considering just how meaningful his existence is. 

He wakes up without a thought of it all. His brain gives him a chance, just until tonight.

Then it starts up from the top, but to the left this time.


End file.
